Celebrity Family Feud
Celebrity Family Feud is an American game show. It is the celebrity version of Family Feud. It is hosted by Al Roker in 2008 and Steve Harvey from 2015 to present. Rules *The minimum age for participants is at least 16. *The maximum age for participants is 100 at least. Supercentenarians would not be allowed to compete, by the rules. *Families must have five members. *Families must guess answers to get points on the board shown. *If a family wins Fast Money under the 2015 system, then they win $25,000 for their charity. *The reigning champion of the previous episode cannot be unseeded. In this case, for episode 1 of 2017, Pee Saderd would at least be seeded even if Marco Andretti isn't inside the top 16 entering Texas. **Due to Sébastien Bourdais' crash at the 2017 Indianapolis 500, the rule will not happen in all 2017 episodes (expect the final where seeds are captains of the 2018 IndyCar Series instead of standings) and will be restored in the 2018 season. Episodes Season 1 (2008) Season 2 (2015) ;Notable contestants *Karina Smirnoff *Anna Trebunskaya *Sasha Farber *Penny Marshall *Ed Asner *Witney Carson *Allison Holker *Sean Lowe *Sadie Robertson ;Recap The first episode contained two separated games: the first game containing the family of Anthony Anderson and the family of DWTS season 7 contestant Toni Braxton; but the Braxton family defeated the Anderson family to advance to play Fast Money. The second game was between Monica Potter and Curtis Stone; and Monica Potter's family won the game to advance to Fast Money. See: DWTS at Celebrity Family Feud. In the game between DWTS and the Bachelor, the DWTS professional partners failed to even score a single game. They had 0 points. Season 3 (2016) ;Notable contestants A lot of past Dancing with the Stars competitors will compete. *NeNe Leakes *Kristi Yamaguchi *Sara Evans *Kellie Pickler *Alfonso Ribeiro ;Games *Kellie Pickler vs. Lance Bass *Ernie Hudson vs. NeNe Leakes *AFC vs. NFC (twice) *Melissa Joan Hart vs. Paul Sorvino *Paula Deen vs. Carson Kressley *Verizon IndyCar Series drivers vs. Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Models ;Recap Kellie Pickler vs. Lance Bass/Ernie Hudson vs. NeNe Leakes AFC Defence vs. NFC Offence/AFC Offence vs. NFC Defence Snoop Dogg vs. Sugar Ray Leonard/Laila Ali vs. George Hamilton Professional Boxers and Joely Fisher vs. Tony Hawk The Band Perry vs. Giuliana Rancic/Melissa Joan Hart vs. Paul Sorvino * Phai Pongsatorn def. Hélio Castroneves Bachelors and Bachelorettes/Verizon IndyCar Series Drivers vs. Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Models * Simon Pagenaud def. Juan Pablo Montoya AFC vs. NFC Paula Deen vs. Carson Kressley/Rico Rodriguez vs. Jaleel White * Hélio Castroneves def. Emmitt Smith Tommy Davidson vs. Kristi Yamaguchi/Dave Foley vs. Jalen & Friends * Hélio Castroneves def. Pee Saderd Also, it is the first out of three consecutive Saderd-Castroneves finals. Gus Kenworthy vs. Sheryl Underwood/David Chokachi vs. Alan Thicke * Pee Saderd def. Hélio Castroneves It is the second out of three consecutive Castroneves-Saderd finals. Garrett Morris vs. Alfonso Ribeiro/Todd Chrisley vs. Sara Evans * Pee Saderd def. Chespin Season 4 (2017) Kelly Clarkson vs. Amy Schumer/Bindi Irwin vs. Chrissy Metz * Mikhail Aleshin def. Maneesh Gupta, by 10.49 of a second Episode 1 saw a record 19 seeds fall in the first round, with pre-tournament favourites Pee Saderd, Hélio Castroneves, Scott Dixon and Will Power eliminated. Eva Longoria vs. George Lopez/Yvette Nicole Brown vs. Ashley Graham * Pee Saderd def. Marco Andretti, 6-2, 6-4. This was also the first all-Russian final in the show's tournament history. Also, this is Saderd's third title in the last four episodes and Saderd's sixth final in seven tournaments. Harvey Family Men vs. Harvey Family Women/Kareem Abdul-Jabbar vs. Ralph Sampson * Pee Saderd def. Decidueye, 6-2, 6-1. This is Saderd's fourth title in the last five episodes and his fifth final in six episodes. Eva Longoria vs. George Lopez/Yvette Nicole Brown vs. Ashley Graham (July 2) * Pee Saderd def. Hélio Castroneves, 6-4, 6-1. This was Castroneves' first final since Gus Kenworthy vs. Sheryl Underwood and David Chokachi vs. Alan Thicke, in which was also Saderd-Castroneves. Also, Hélio Castroneves would win Iowa two days later. MLB Legends vs. NBA Legends/NFL All-Stars vs. NFL Legends * Pee Saderd def. Scott Dixon, 4-6, 6-2, 7-5. Saderd won his sixth title in the last seven episodes. This is Scott Dixon's best Feud result since 2016. Neil deGrasse Tyson vs. Rick Fox/Boy Band vs. Girl Group * Pee Saderd def. James Hinchcliffe, 6-1, 2-5, ret. This is the first Saderd-Hinchcliffe final since the 2016 Luk Thung Cup. Funny Gals vs. Funny Guys/Louie Anderson vs. Christina Milian Harvey Family Men vs. Harvey Family Women/Kareem Abdul-Jabbar vs. Ralph Sampson (July 30) Bachelors vs. Bachelorettes/Sandra Lee vs. Lea Thompson Neil deGrasse Tyson vs. Rick Fox/Boy Band vs. Girl Group (August 13) Funny Gals vs. Funny Guys/Louie Anderson vs. Christina Milian (August 20) Episode 12 Episode 13 Albums They didn't do one in the 2008, 2015 nor the 2016 seasons. 2017 Episode 1 Artists: * Aurorus * Beedrill * Chespin * Dragonite * Joey Fatone * Larvesta * Metagross * Nidoking * Pee Saderd * Pidgeot * Venusaur 2017 Episode 2 * Joey Fatone * Pee Saderd 1This is a Pee Saderd-Joey Fatone only special album, since it is Math Open seeds instead of standings. Trivia *Celebrity Family Feud set a record for the fastest Fast Money, with The Band Perry doing it with 196 points. *In 2016, two contestants, Keegan Hawk and Alina Foley, were underaged for the show. They were too young to represent their countries for the Eurovision Song Contest; and also instead of the minimum 16. *On the episode Joey Fatone plays in 2017 (Neil deGrasse Tyson vs. Rick Fox and Boy Band vs. Girl Group), originally if Mikhail Aleshin made the top 16 the sub would be Snorlax or Scizor; now it is changed. **Eldstar decided that Pee Saderd will be on both of the album covers for the episode Fatone plays for the special album. References Category:Shows